Romanticismo
by Mrs. Always Right
Summary: Desde hace meses que anda distraído, con cambios de humor, encerrándose en su habitación y leyendo novelas románticas ¡ya esta que párese una adolescente en su periodo! Y todo empezó cuando el hermano de Matthew vino de visita a su apartamento... USUK, Franada y otras parejas
1. Héroe de novela

**Hola a todos! Y bienvenidos a mi primer fic "Romanticismo". En la literatura del romanticismo se escribían las llamadas novelas novelas rosas, novelas románticas en las que la pareja tenia un final feliz, el título hace referencia a que Arthur ama secretamente los romances (eso y que no tenia otra idea para el título).**

Summary: Desde hace meses que anda distraído, con cambios de humor, encerrándose en su habitación y leyendo novelas románticas ¡ya esta que párese una adolescente en su periodo! Y todo empezó cuando el hermano de Matthew vino de visita a su apartamento...

Personajes y parejas: Arthur Kirkland, Alfred F. Jones, Matthew Williams. USUK.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 1: Héroe de novela**

**********-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Cuando se está enamorado, comienza uno por engañarse a sí mismo y acaba por engañar a los demás. Esto es lo que el mundo llama una novela.__**- Oscar Wilde**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Arthur abolló la hoja de papel y la lanzó al pequeño tacho de basura al pie de su escritorio. Estaba mal, estaba absolutamente mal y solo era la hoja 24 del maldito libro. Miró con desgano al montón de papeles desparramados arriba de su escritorio y terminó por tirar el resto del manuscrito a la basura. Si ya se había equivocado a mediados 3 capítulo probablemente había errores en las otras 156 páginas...

—Voy a tener que empezar de cero... otra vez —suspiró mientras caminaba hacia la cocina del departamento que compartía con el canadiense.

Puso a calentar agua para hacer un té y miro al pequeño calendario en la heladera. Era recién el 6 de Abril y tenía hasta fines de Octubre para entregar el manuscrito para su nuevo libro. Sabía que no debía preocuparse pero le seguía molestando que no había podido escribir algo "decente" en meses. La sola idea de nunca volver a poder hacerlo lo estaba volviendo loco.

...quizás solo estaba un poco estresado, por ahí debía relajarse un poco. Hacer otra cosa, buscarse otro pasatiempo.

A pesar de lo que el resto del mundo dijera, Arthur Kirkland afirmaba que sus pasatiempos eran perfectamente masculinos, 100%. No había nada de malo con que le gustara la jardinería o bordar y tejer pero igual todo el mundo asumía cosas raras y empezaba a cuestionar su sexualidad ¡Además el era bisexual, entrometidos!

Igualmente al llegar a Nueva York su jardín se había resumido a algunas pocas plantas que había puesto en el balcón y aun faltaba mucho para el invierno como para ponerse a tejer. El inglés se decidió ha hacer otras de sus actividades favoritas: leer.

Busco en su cuarto el nuevo libro que había comprado. A pesar que en la sala de estar había una enorme biblioteca llena de libros Arthur guardaba algunos en la repisa de su cuarto, no precisamente porque fueran sus favoritos sino porque se negaba a admitir que a el, Arthur Kirkland, le gustaban las novelas románticas.

Nadie, nadie excepto Matthew sabía su obscuro secreto (aunque dudaba de que Matthew lo fuera a delatar, después de todo el sabía que su compañero aun dormía con un oso de peluche) y se llevaría el secreto a la tumba. Era poco decir que le avergonzaba la situación, moriría, si ya lo escucharon, moriría si alguien se llegase a enterar.

El problema no era totalmente el genero de las novelas, después de todo nunca le había importado tener los libros de Jane Austen y las hermanas Brontë en la biblioteca de la sala de estar ya que eran clásicos de la literatura inglesa; pero no podía soportar tener novelas románticas modernas, esas que solo las leían las adolescentes y las solteronas, esas de las que se hacían unas películas, se volvían famosas y todos se olvidaban en unos años, en su biblioteca donde todo el mundo podía ver que Arthur Kikrland, joven de 24 años, leía libros románticos e idiotas para adolescentes de 14 años. No, absolutamente no,nunca podría vivir con esa humillación.

Justo cuando estaba por empezar el libro se distrajo con el golpe de la puerta cerrándose. Era extraño que el canadiense, que normalmente era muy callado, hiciese tanto escándalo. El inglés decidió dejar su libro para otro día y ver lo que ocurría en la sala.

Se sorprendió al ver que había causado el alboroto no era Matthew, sino un joven de ojos azules muy similar al canadiense. Matthew mientras tanto intentaba que su hermano bajara un poco el volumen.

Arthur ni había notado a Matthew y se encontraba mirando al atractivo extraño que hablaba animosamente. Tenía los cabellos dorados, ojos zafiro, cara de actor de Hollywood y el cuerpo de un adonis. Era como si alguien lo hubiera traído de una de esas novelas escondidas en la repisa de su cuarto; no podía existir alguien así de perfecto... debía ser un dios, ahora mismo con lo embobado que estaba le creería al extraño si este le decía que era la reencarnación de Jesus.

Matthew pareció notar su presencia y detuvo el monologo de su hermano.

**—**Alfred este es Arthur, mi compañero de cuarto. Arthur este es Alfred, mi hermano.

Arthur se despertó de su trance a la mención de su nombre. Alfred miro al inglés con una sonrisa y este (además de que le dio un vuelco el corazón) recordó haber visto esa misma sonrisa en la televisión o en las revistas, era Alfred F. Jones, el famoso director de Hollywood... esta bien, por ahí no era tan famoso pero bastante para su edad. Su éxito profesional solo le agregaba aún mas mas atractivo a Alfred, quien ahora era 10 veces mejor que un simple héroe de una novela romántica, era como tener a un seductor empresario como Christian Grey mezclado con el encanto y la simpatía del mejor amigo de la protagonista.

**—**¡Hola Arthur! Espero que no te hallamos molestado... **—**dijo el americano y volvió a sonreír

Recordando que debía responder, el inglés negó con la cabeza **—**Para nada. Es más, ahora me iba

**—**Pero Arthur-

**—**Vuelvo dentro de unas horas, Matt. Un gusto conocerte, Alfred.

Escucho que el americano le respondía "¡Igualmente!" mientras se apoyaba en la pared del pasillo. En el momento que Alfred le habló supo que tenía que salir de ahí, sino diría algo estúpido, arruinaría todo y se arrepentiría de por vida. Ni siquiera estaba preparado mentalmente para conocer Alfred, mucho menos tener una conversación con el.

Se prepararía, hablaría con Alfred. Al cabo de un tiempo se volverían amigos y luego el americano lo invitaría a salir, se casarían y se mudarían a una casa a los suburbios y tendrían dos gatos y vivirían felices para siempre. Si, Arthur sonrió mientras se levantaba de la pared y caminaba hacia al ascensor, todo iría de acuerdo al plan.

Aunque tenia el presentimiento que había perdido una oportunidad.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Se arrepentía, una y mil veces ¿Por que se había ido?¿Por que no pudo quedarse, ser un hombre y hablarle de una vez?¿Porque mierda se había acobardado? Estúpido plan...

Y aquí estaba Arthur Kirkland, dos semanas después y seguía sin Alfred, sin casa en los suburbios y sin gatos. Aunque si las cosas continuaban así, afrontaría la triste vida de solterona y se compraría un gato.

El inglés solo podía llamar a las ultimas dos semanas como desesperantes. No era como si Alfred hubiera desaparecido de su vida, oh no el muy maldito estaba ahí pero no le daba situación para hablarle. Lo único que había hecho en todo este tiempo(precioso tiempo, desperdiciado, evitando el progreso de su relación) era saludarlo. Parecía que cada vez que veía a Alfred este debía irse a supervisar las preparaciones para el festival de películas por el que había venido a Nueva York.

Eso resumía a las interacciones con su futuro esposo a unas pocas palabras cuando este traía a Matthew al departamento (ya que el canadiense no tenia auto). En dos semanas. Dos semanas completamente desperdiciadas, 14 días, 336 horas, 20160 minutos perdidos, todos perdidos.

Era mas que obvio que Arthur no estaba contento con esto pero... ¡Era injusto! El universo se estaba interponiendo en su felicidad. Incluso una vez que había ido a hacer unas compras, se cruzó con Matthew y Alfred entrando al edificio. Después de comprobar que Alfred se había quedado en el apartamento (y no, no lo sabía por haberse quedando esperando en la puerta del edificio 10 minutos esperando a ver si Alfred salia), corrió al kiosko de la esquina y compro una o dos cosas para evitar sospechas, pero cuando volvió encontró al americano subiéndose a su auto, lo saludo y se fue.

Bueno, Arthur estaba mas que harto de "solo saludarse", no podía armar una relación solo de saludos ¡Ni que fueran unos niños de primaria! Por eso decidió llevar su plan a un siguiente nivel.

Miraba al nombre su celular como si fuera a arrepentirse en cualquier momento de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y probablemente lo haría. Pero para conseguir lo que se quiere hay que hacer sacrificios.

**—**Hola... Francis, tengo que pedirte un favor

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ta Da! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, a mi me sigue pareciendo que me quedo muy corto pero no se me ocurría otra forma de terminarlo. Si tienen ideas o correcciones sobre la historia dígamelo por una review o por un PM, a****gradezco a la critica constructiva.**

**Recuerden, sus reviews me hacen feliz!**


	2. Chose comme l'amour à première vue

**Hola a todos! He vuelto con el segundo capítulo de "Romanticismo"; la verdad es que me siento algo****decepcionada, se suponía que iba a actualizar como hace una semana pero bueno ¿las cosas no siempre son como uno quiere que sean, no? Por el otro lado, estoy orgullosa de que este capítulo es (un poco) más largo que el anterior.**

**Para los que se preguntaban que mierda significaba el titulo del capítulo, es 'Algo como el amor a primera vista'; ya se, suena mas lindo y sofisticado en francés. Todas las demás traducciones están al final del capítulo.**

**Antes de empezar quiero a agradecer a Oresama Honda, Liz Jones Kirkland, The Gray-Eyed Girl y Meliuru por sus reviews; a Noblee, Usagi Tsukiyomi, YXRB y bytte por los favs; y a Dark-nesey, Hanatarou Hikari, It's Easy, JadeVSR, Shiro kokoro-chan, Usagi Tsukiyomiy Yuki Kirkland por los follows. En serio lo aprecio, me hace feliz saber que alguien se divierte leyendo mis fics :)**

**Ahora si, sin mas preangulo, la historia!**

Summary: Desde hace meses que anda distraído, con cambios de humor, encerrándose en su habitación y leyendo novelas románticas ¡ya esta que párese una adolescente en su periodo! Y todo empezó cuando el hermano de Matthew vino de visita a su apartamento...

Personajes y parejas: Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefoy, Matthew Williams. Franada.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 2: Chose comme l'amour à première vue**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Los primeros cuatro minutos son claves para establecer de una forma duradera las relaciones sociales, la armonía familiar, el éxito en los negocios y el placer sexual._**_- Leonard Zunin_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A pesar de los conflictos personales que tenia con el francés, a Arthur simplemente no le agradaban las personas como Francis. Gente que por ser famosa tenía un aire de superioridad con todos los que no estaban a su altura. Aunque la rana solo parecía disfrutar echarle en cara al británico que era mas exitoso que el, cosa que a Arthur (que odiaba sentirse inferior a alguien) le hacia hervir la sangre. Y la eterna competición que existía entre ellos no ayudaba en nada.

Degradarse a pedirle ayuda al francés era más que vergonzoso. Tres años había durado su 'acuerdo' y ahora el tenia que romperlo. Después de tres años, casi desde que había venido a América, que no se contactaba con Francis; porque, según el, una de las razones por las que se había mudado a 5570,12 kilómetros de Londres era porque así nunca mas tendría que verle la estúpida cara a ese francés.

Llamar a Francis y -que Dios lo perdone- pedirle ayuda era degradante, vergonzoso e hipócrita.

—...Arthur? Arthur Kirkland?

—No, habla la reina de Inglaterra

Escucho la odiosa risa del francés al otro lado de la línea.

—Mon cher, no hay necesidad de ser tan sarcástico. No podía creer que eras tu. Hace tanto tiempo que no hablamos, ¿como has estado?

—Vamos al grano, Francis. ¿Cuando pensabas venir a Nueva York?

—¿Vas a escaparte otra vez, Arthur? Me lastima que seas tan frió conmigo, mon ami

—¿Ahora quien esta siendo sarcástico?

Le sorprendió que Francis no lanzara otra molesta risa acompañada de otro comentario sarcástico. Al cabo de unos segundos, francés seguía sin decir nada más y Arthur se comenzó a preguntar si después de todo lo que el francés había dicho era cierto; pero decidió responder antes de que pudiera empezar a darle vueltas al asunto.

—Al contrario Francis, quería preguntarte si podrías prolongar tu visita

—¿...que estas planeando ahora? No es normal que me llames y menos que quieras que pasemos tiempo juntos

—Te explicare todo después, nos vemos en mi departamento el viernes a las diez y de ahí nos vamos a un bar. Ni se te ocurra llegar tarde.

—Pero mon ami...

—¿Si?

—...mañana es viernes

—Suerte consiguiendo un pasaje de avión, frog

Arthur se sonreía a si mismo mientras colgaba el teléfono, casi podía escuchar a Francis maldiciendo desde ahí.

Quizás llamar a Francis no había sido tan mala idea.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era el viernes a las 10:07 y Francis aun no llegaba. Arthur no sabia si era solo para molestarlo a el, que siempre llegaba a tiempo como un perfecto caballero ingles, o si lo hacia solo porque era francés y debía llegar "glamurosamente" tarde.

Mientras mas pensaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer, mas se arrepentía de todo. Aún podía dar un paso atrás y buscar otro alocado plan para conquistar a Alfred. Un plan que involucrara a menos personas, o al menos que esas personas no fueran su compañero de cuarto y su amigo de la infancia. No podía hacerle esto a Matthew, ademas no estaba preparado para rencontrarse con Francis

¿Por qué tenían que ser Matthew y Francis de todas las personas en el mundo?

Porque Matthew tenía un hermano que era un adonis y Francis seria relativamente fácil de manipular.

¿Pero realmente estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la amistad de ambos solo para acostarse con Alfred?

...Si, valía la pena. Sabía que se estaba ganando un boleto directo al infierno pero aun así valía la pena.

Igual ya era muy tarde como para arrepentirse, ya había sonado el timbre del departamento.

—Matthew ¿puedes abrir la puerta? Salgo en un momento

Listo, solo le quedaba esperar. Arthur abrió silenciosamente la puerta de su habitación.

—E-eh, buenas noches. Arthur saldrá en un momento

Matthew estaba tartamudeando, eso podía ser tanto una buena o una mala señal.

—Buenas noches, mon cher ¿Puedo saber con quien tengo el gusto de hablar? —dijo Francis mientras besaba la mano del canadiense

Se asomo por el pasillo para poder observar al francés y al canadiense. Como de esperarse, Matthew estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas por las acciones del francés. Y ahí estaba, la chispa, la química, el enamoramiento o como quieran llamarle; ese sentimiento que, a pesar de solo ser provocado por la atracción física, tenia el poder de convertir a todo el mundo en unos idiotas que pensaban que habían encontrado al amor de su vida.

Ahora Arthur no tenia duda de que su plan seria un éxito, había dado de por si que al canadiense le gustaban los hombres como los que aparecían en las portadas de los libros de Joanna Lindsey y al parecer le había atinado. Además Matthew solía sentirse atraído por personas que no eran lo suficiente buenas para el. Francis encajaba perfectamente en ambas categorías.

Esa era una de las cosas de las cosas que le preocupaba de su plan. Si las cosas se le salían de las manos, Matthew podía terminar verdaderamente enamorado de Francis y el británico sabia que eso solo podía terminar mal.

—M-m-matthew Wi-iliams —respondió el canadiense mirando al suelo

—Un placer conocerte, Matthew. Tienes un nombre très belle

—Merci.. —respondió Matthiew apenas levantando los ojos del suelo —Comment tu t'appelle?

A Arthur no le gustaba nada la sonrisa que estaba poniendo Francis al saber que Matthew hablaba francés.

—Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy, cher. Vous parlez français?

—Oui, un peu —Matthew parecía haber perdido un poco su nerviosismo inicial y hablaba mas cómodo con el francés

—Vous êtes très bon

—Llegaste tarde, frog —Arthur había decidido interrumpir su conversación porque por lo que el sabia bien podían estar hablando del clima o Francis se le estaba insinuando a Matthew.

Cualquiera fuera el tema de su conversación, el canadiense se sonrojo ante la interrupción y aun mas, al recordar que Francis había venido a ver al británico y que era el quien en realidad estaba interrumpiendo.

—B-bueno yo mejor me voy —dijo Matthew dirigiéndose a su habitación

—Matthew porque no-

—¡Diviértanse! —dijo cerrando la puerta de su habitación antes de que el francés pudiera invitarlo a venir con ellos

—Vámonos frog, ya es muy tarde —dijo Arthur rompiendo el silencio incomodo que se había formado en la sala después de la salida del canadiense.

—...si vamos

Al escuchar la puerta del departamento cerrarse Matthew logro tranquilizarse un poco. Casi inmediatamente le volvió el pánico y el nerviosismo, pero por otras razones. Había actuado como un tonto, y ni siquiera sabia que lo había llevado a hacerlo.

Aunque algo le decía que tenia algo que ver con la presencia de Francis...

...eso tenia tanto o menos sentido que su problema anterior, pero le daría muchas cosas en que pensar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Alrededor de las once menos cuarto llegaron a un bar no muy lejos del departamento del británico. No hablaron mucho durante el camino ni al llegar al bar. Después de un par de copas, Francis comenzó a comentar sobre las mujeres en el bar y cual o cuales pensaba en llevarse a la cama. Aun así, el francés parecía algo distraído, y eso que estaba en medio de una de las actividades favoritas de sus salidas.

—Mira a esa moracha, la del vestido rojo ¿Lindo cuerpo, eh Arthur?

El británico asintió, le sorprendía la naturalidad con la que Francis estaba actuando, casi parecía que tenían 19 años y estaban pasando otro viernes en algún pub de Londres. Ah Londres, como estañaba esa ciudad.

—…aunque esas rubias tienen lindas piernas..

Arthur había comenzado a bloquear la voz del francés, hundido en los recuerdos de su ciudad natal. Por la reina, ya se estaba poniendo melancólico y ni siquiera había bebido tanto (la planta a su izquierda había bebido mas que el, ya era el quinto vaso de ron que le tiraba …no fuera a ser que se le soltase la lengua por beber de más)

—..arthur? Arthur!

—¿Eh? ¿Que quieres, Francis? —respondió este distraído

—Podrías al menos pretender escuchar —se quejo el francés y, al ver que no había logrado captar la atención del ingles, continuo con una sonrisa altanera —¿O es que tan poca tolerancia al alcohol tienes que ya te cuesta mantenerte de pie?

—En tus sueños, frog. Y puedo aguantar mi licor perfectamente —y para dar énfasis, tomo todo su vaso de ron de un trago

...aunque no lo quisiera admitir, ahora se sentía un poco mareado

El francés se rió ante la actitud del británico y, terminando su copa de vino, le pidió al cantinero otra ronda. Unos minutos después, las bromas sobre quien tenia mas resistencia al alcohol se habían transformado en una competencia a ver quien podía beber mas sin terminar vomitando o tirado inconsciente en el piso del bar.

Arthur apenas podía recordar de que estaban hablando pero o había sido un chiste muy bueno o había llegado al estado de ebriedad en el que todo sonaba gracioso. A pesar de que no era parte del plan, no se podía decir que Arthur estuviera en contra de salir a beber de vez en cuando. Claro que nunca admitiría que la estaba pasando bien con Francis, de todas las personas; no, ni aunque terminaran cantando desafinadamente encima de una mesa admitiría que se estaba divirtiendo con Francis.

Ya cerca de su decimoséptima ronda, el cantinero decidió que ya habían tenido suficiente y que el bar estaba a punto de cerrar. Recién entonces Arthur noto que solo quedaban ellos dos y una joven morena que, a pesar de haber dejado de beber hace horas, se la había pasado observando al francés. Este, por primera vez, parecía no haber notado la presencia de la joven y no había dejado al británico a la primera chance de coquetear. Si no lo estuviera usando descaradamente para cumplir una fase de su plan, Arthur quizás reconsideraría reanudar su amistad con Francis ...pero eso podía estar influenciado por los nueve vasos de ron que tomó y que ya casi no salia a beber desde que dejo de juntarse con Francis.

La joven, después de que el cantinero también le advirtiera que iban a cerrar, se levanto de su asiento y dejo su copa de vino frente a Francis; quien levanto la mirada y sonrió galantemente al ver a la morena.

—Merci beaucoup, vous êtes vraiment un ange —típico Francis, a pesar de estar borracho solo necesitaba decir unas cuantas palabras bonitas y dejaba a cualquier chica y, aveces, chicos sonrojarse y riendo como tontos. Arthur realmente no sabia lo que le veía el mundo de atractivo a Francis ¡Por Dios, hace menos de un minuto buscaba desconsoladamente alguna gota de vino restante en su copa!

Algo debía estar mal con el mundo pero, como de esperarse, la joven (que probablemente ni había entendido una palabra de lo que había dicho Francis, pero se veía aun mas emocionada al saber que era francés) se sonrojo , antes de irse, le dio una servilleta con su numero.

—Nunca entenderé que tienen los norteamericanos con los extranjeros —comentó Arthur una vez que la joven se fue del bar

Francis solo se encogió de hombros en un primer momento pero al recordar al compañero de departamento de su amigo dijo

—Hablando de norteamericanos, tu compañero, Matthew-

—Ni lo pienses —Arthur respondió, bastante rápidamente a la pregunta implementada por el francés. Probablemente era la voz de su conciencia que lo había estado atormentado, desde los principios de su plan, por la seguridad (física y emocional, se recordó a si mismo, no podía confiar en Francis en un tema como este) del canadiense.

—Pero, cher, era très... intéressant

Igual ya sabia que iba ser difícil desalentar a Francis en una de sus conquistas, mas si le ponía algún tipo de prohibición; porque, parecía ser solo uno de los motivos que alentaba al francés. Todo seria mucho más fácil si Matthew pasaba completamente desapercibido por Francis pero claro, la vida nunca era así de bondadosa. Arthur decidió interrumpir al francés antes de que comenzara con unos de sus discursos sobre "el poder del amour~"

—No, primero te dejo tirarte a mi madre Francis. Es en serio, esta fuera de tu alcance

Si Francis pensaba objetar a lo dicho por el británico, o pensó no hacerlo por la firmeza con la que este había hablado o porque simplemente no tuvo tiempo para hacerlo, porque en ese momento volvió a entrar el cantinero y no parecía peculiarmente feliz de encontrarlos aún ahí.

—¡Ustedes dos! ¡Ya les dije que cerramos!

El francés y el británico salieron antes de que los echara del bar a patadas y caminaron, tambaleándose, por las calles de Nueva York, hacia el departamento de Arthur. Tal como cuando vinieron, no hablaron pero esta vez ya no era un silencio incomodo sino casi reconfortante. Una vez que llegaron al departamento, Arthur se despidió de Francis y este se subió a un taxi. Mientras esperaba a que bajara el ascensor (y trataba de recordar en que piso vivía), miro al taxi del francés alejarse por la calle.

Quizás llamar a Francis no había sido tan mala idea.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Awww aunque a Arthur no le guste aceptarlo, todos sabemos que Francis es su mejor amigo. Advierto desde ahora que no soy una de esas fangirls que porque les gusta USUK odian a Francis, ni crean. Amo a Francis, ¿como no hacerlo es el país del amour~? Y aún hay más, también me gusta el FrUK ¡Muahahhahahaha!**

**Bueno ahora enserio, se que pude pasar a ser una de las personas mas despreciables y malvadas del planeta(?) pero esta va a hacer una historia USUK y Franada, no teman queridos lectores; sin embargo no pienso fomentar en absoluto el odio a Francis ...o al menos no mas de lo necesario (seguro que en algún momento Arthur y Alfred lo van a maldecir de pies a cabeza, pero eso es normal, nada que no se arregle con el amour~ de Mattie!)**

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**~Traducciones~**

_cher:_ querido

_très belle:_ muy lindo

_merci:_ gracias

_Comment tu t'appelle?:_ ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_Je m'appelle: _Me llamo

_Vous parlez français?:_ ¿Hablas francés?

_oui, un peu_: si, un poco

_Vous êtes très bon:_ Lo haces muy bien

_Merci beaucoup, vous êtes vraiment un ange: _Muchas gracias, eres realmente un ángel

_très intéressant:_ muy interesante

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! De nuevo, lamento el retraso, voy a tratar de actualizar mas rápido**

**Recuerden, sus reviews me hacen feliz!**


End file.
